


Harmony's Debt

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came to with a gasmask choking you and a bloody pickaxe in your hand; you know what the hell’s going on. You’re not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony's Debt

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make psychological sense why a trauma-induced personality split would take the identity of the person who caused the trauma, so I made a wild guess.

You’re not stupid— a little stubborn, maybe, but not stupid. You came to with a gasmask choking you and a bloody pickaxe in your hand; you know what the hell’s going on. You’re not  _ stupid _ .

You just thought... Well, you’ve been flashing back to that night in Tunnel No. 5 for ten years now, and the memory’s a little different every time. Sometimes you can see Harry’s eyes. A smile, despite the mask. Nightmares don’t have to make sense. First few times, you thought you were hallucinating. Putting yourself in Harry’s place, rationalizing why he did it.

Every time it comes back to you, you just think: why me? Why did Harry have to wake up? Why did Sarah leave you to die? Why couldn’t Harry have just killed you?

Survivor’s guilt, the doctors called it. That’s normal. Have some anti-anxiety pills, and tell them how a psycho killer’s blood on your face makes you  _ feel _ . You’re not stupid. You didn’t “escape” the hospital— Axel can think whatever he fuckin’ wants— you worked through your trauma, and they declared you stable enough to get back out in the world. Not exactly stable enough to go back to the scene of the crime and relive your night terrors in full 3D, but that’s just kind of how it worked out. You just wanted to sell the mine, and be done with it. Get out of that damn town, and never hear of Harry Warden again.

You just had to know he was dead. Maybe if you saw his body, looked into his rotten-out eye sockets and bashed his messed-up skull in with his own pickaxe— that’s therapy, right? That’s good for you.

So you did. And  _ damn _ did it feel good. Harry took everything from you— your home, your girlfriend, your fucking life— and the son of a bitch deserved it. He deserved it: like the rest of the damn town, and how they all decided to place the blame on a kid because he forgot to do his chores.

It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. Harry took everything from you— and the town took whatever was left.

And you wanted it back.

You’re not stupid, okay? Harry Warden’s dead in the dirt, but he’s still got a lot to answer for. Harmony’s got a lot to answer for— and you’ve got Harry’s pickaxe to collect.


End file.
